Sharpness is a perceptual feature, which is determined by the human visual system. Techniques to improve contrast between lighter regions and darker regions within an image may improve the sharpness of an image. Such techniques, however, may require complex hardware or produce irritating artifacts that reduces the overall impression of sharpness improvement.